


Into Eternity: Thor-x-Reader

by TarnisisLH



Series: Into Eternity [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the sunrise with Thor is a wonderful experience, but a proposal will make it even better. Thor-x-Reader fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Eternity: Thor-x-Reader

**Into Eternity: Thor-x-Reader**

* * *

It was frightfully early, but being such an optimistic morning person, you were quite happily awake. Silently, you sat in the comfortable confines of your fenced backyard, with a homemade quilt draped around your shoulders as you observed the sky change from midnight black to a timid periwinkle hue. 

Watching the sunrise had always been one of your favorite pastimes, and from the way the tints of orange and pink were beginning to mix with the off-purple blue of the cosmos, you knew that this particular sunrise would be nothing short of breathtaking. 

Sighing dreamily you fixed the blanket and tucked your bare feet beneath you in an effort to keep them warm. Though in all honesty, your feet’s welfare was the furthest thing from your mind. 

Your eyes were focused on the sky, but your mind was stuck on the man who currently sat behind you, with his arms wrapped around your middle. Your head had been resting on his chest as you had craned your neck to see the universe above you, but now you moved your head to the side so you could look at him. Summer golden hair hung well past masculine shoulders, and sun tanned skin caressed the muscle and sinew beneath. But it wasn't your lover’s strength, unearthly body, or handsome features that made you stare, but rather his gentle warm blue eyes that had been staring at _you_.  

“I thought we were supposed to be watching the sunrise, Thor,” you accused playfully, lifting an eyebrow when his gaze still didn't leave your face. 

“Aye, I am,” the God stated quietly, giving you a loving smile, making your heart shudder in your chest. 

“No you aren't,” you stated with an easy laugh. “You've been watching _me_.” 

Thor’s smile only grew. “You _are_ my sunrise, (F/n). And the beauty and light of the suns’ shine of this world  is pale compared to what I see each time I behold you.” 

Thor had always been sweet to you- romantic even- but with this heartfelt comparison you felt several tears form in your (e/c) eyes. In that moment, despite wearing worn, baggy sweats and not having touched your hair or face for the day, you couldn't help but feel beautiful. And in that moment, you came to a conclusion. A final decision that you had put off for nearly a year now, that could no longer wait. 

You knew what you wanted, and you were going to get it. 

“Thor,” you began, turning the full way around in the God’s arms so you could see his face. “I know . . . I know that you wanted to wait to get married until I had eaten an apple of immortality, but I can’t wait any longer.” 

You studied Thor’s face, noting the way he stared at you longingly, and before you could stop yourself you were leaning forward to claim his lips. Before your first kiss with the God of Thunder, you had never been fond of facial hair. But when Thor’s soft beard tickled your face, you couldn’t think of anything more perfect. 

You kissed him tenderly, and then pulled away, before placing your forehead against his. “I love you, Thor Odinson. And I can’t _wait_ to be your _wife_.” 

Thor’s blue eyes met your (e/c) ones and he raised his hands to pull you closer to him, so that you were now sitting in his lap. 

“I want to get married as much as you do, (F/n),” he said honestly. “But I want you to live an immortal life. I _need_ our union to last longer than a normal Midgardian's lifespan would entail. I need you to be with me until the day I die.” 

You smiled at Thor then, a happy grin as you leaned in to hug him, and whisper in his ear.  “But I _am_ immortal, Thor. Loving you has made me your equal, and the rest is just words.” 

You felt a shuddering sigh shake your beloved’s body, as his large arms crushed you in a bear-hug. And you planted butterfly kisses to his neck and cheek as he held you. 

“But without the apple you will die,” Thor choked out. “And I cannot lose you, (F/n).” 

Slowly you pulled back from the God and gave him an affectionate smile. 

“Do you love me?” 

“You know that I do.” 

“Then I shall never die,” you promised. “We will find another way to achieve our eternity.” 

Thor gazed at you with absolute love and wonder as he reached forward to hug you again. And as your head rested against the place where his heartbeat resounded in a beautiful harmony of sound, you heard him ask you the question you had so longed to hear. 

“(F/n) (L/n) will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Tears fell down your cheeks as you replied, “Yes, Thor. I will." 

* * *


End file.
